youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Mermaids
Many mermaid shows like to build some kind of mythology, part of which includes past mermaids. They usually influence the present with artifacts and guidance for the next generation. Anna Darian Anna is Lexi's ancestor and possibly one of the first mermaids ever created. She looked exactly like Lexi, but was a princess in ancient times. A witch named Mirabel transformed Anna into a mermaid when she asked her to create a potion that would bring her closer to the sea. The potion resulted in the Magic Shell. When Lexi discovered a collection of Anna's scrolls, she was able to go back in time and see what had occurred. Miri and Fallon Blakely Miri and Fallon Blakely are the past Irish mermaids based off of Eva from H2O: Just Add Water. Their story is planned to occur when the girls find the journal of Miri Blakely, which Fallon took on after Miri died in that same year. The Black Mermaid An evil mermaid, the primary enemy of'' ''Lucy and Jack. Years ago, she exchanged her beauty for albino-white skin along with a black tail and hair, then set out to conquer the world with her followers. She was defeated and apparently destroyed, but her soul turned into a gas; slowly, she began to regain power. She fought Lucy and Jack, as prophesied, but was temporarily defeated. Her powers settled upon her killer, Jack, and began to corrupt him. Chloe McBarrington Chloe was turned into a mermaid (at age 12) in the same moon pool which Bailey and Izzy later transformed. She kept a diary of what happened afterwards, which the girls found. It told them about the full moon, the Voice, and more facts about mermaids. She was born in 1919 and died in 1937 in a science lab, being buried in her tail. Cleo's Grandmother Formerly a mermaid queen, Cleo's grandmother was killed by Siren and turned into a ghost. In spite of this, she searched for - and eventually found - her granddaughter, giving her magical objects and advice when needed. Coral and Corinne Cora and Corinne were the previous holders of the Mermaid Book. Coral had been born a mermaid, and thought that all mermaids belonged in the ocean full-time. She was born in 1950 and passed away in 2000, writing her entries in the book in 1955. Little is known about Corinne, but she chose to return the shell and was presumably still alive when Claire took ownership of the shell. Faith Faith is an evil mermaid from 1831, and an enemy of Serena, Jackie and Emily. She died in a fire years ago, but was roused as a ghost when the present-day mermaids read a spell aloud. At that point, she began trying to kill the mermaids to gain enough power to resurrect herself. The girls managed to kill her, but only destroyed one of her nine lives. She is associated with a mysterious shadow, but no one knows whether it serves her or vice versa. Her diary is also an important artifact; she kept it when she was nine, she can use it to spy on others, and it may have something to do with her eternal youth. Grandma Fingels Grandma Fingels (spelling tentative) was an older woman who, according to her family, went crazy one day and jumped into the ocean even though she couldn't swim. Nobody was sure what happened to her, whether she drowned, was put into a mental hospital or become a Russian spy. Her family moved into her old house, and her granddaughter Stella and her friend Krys found a box of her things under her bed. They each kept one item--a stick and a necklace respectively. When Stella turned into a mermaid they looked into a book left by Grandma Fingels, which explained that every mer had a Protector who would turn at the same time as they did. Hailey's Grandmother Hailey's grandmother was a mermaid at some unspecified time in the past. At her death, her granddaughter inherited (among other things) a locket, which eventually turned her into a mermaid as well. Indiana Hollows Indiana Danielle Hollows was a mermaid who could only transform when under attack. She died and became a ghost, kidnapping another mermaid named Paige for unknown reasons. When Paige's friend Alexa confronted Indiana, who was possessing a Raggedy Ann doll, she immediately let Paige go. Jennifer Jessica's older sister, also known as Jenna, and apparently one of the most powerful mermaids in the world. She was tracked down and killed by witches Bella and Selena. After her death, she sent Jessica visions in her sleep to warn her of her danger. Kristie's Mother The mother of Kristie, who was apparently separated from her father before her death. Apparently she was a mermaid, because when her daughter wished to be like her, she was magically transformed into one during an eclipse. Lucille A mermaid who lived in 1839. She was captured by a Siren, who explained her plan to steal all mermaid powers and transfer them to humans. Lucille was able to escape and put this into account in a book, which Lexi and Sofia later obtained; her life after that was unknown. Mera Mera was a mermaid in approximately the 1950's, and the original owner of Bella's locket, which she left in the woods along with a note warning Bella and Alyssa to beware the full moon. Later, Bella found a second note in the locket, telling the girls how to renew or replace their powers. Nicola & Her Friends Three mermaids from the previous generation. At age 10, Nicola wrote a letter detailing how to take on the powers she would lose when she turned 18, putting it in a box with the shell that was connected to her powers. Years later, it was discovered by her daughter, Lola, who performed the spell and became a mermaid. The owner of the second shell was named Jessica. Phoebe and Ali's Mothers & Grandmother Phoebe and Ali's mothers might have been sisters, but their daughters had no idea until they found a photo of the two as babies together--the complete version of a photo Ali had half of. Phoebe's mother died or disappeared early in Phoebe's life, which her father kept a secret. Eventually, Phoebe and Ali snuck a box of keepsakes and photos out to find out more about her and discovered their connection, along with odd photos of their grandmother, spells, and lockets. Sarah Sarah is Sofia's ancestor. She looks exactly like Sofia. Sarah was transformed into a mermaid with her sister Anna by a mermaid named Maribeth. Originally, Sarah did not intend to become a mermaid, but as Maribeth was an amateur witch, she accidentally cursed Sarah, making it so that whenever she touched water, she would pop a tail. When Sarah's evil sister Sirena asked Sarah and Anna to join the sirens, both girls declined. Sarah Rose Mitchell Sarah Rose Mitchell became a mermaid when she was fourteen, in 1926. Apparently, she was wealthy enough to not only attend school, but consider dropping out because of teasing over her mermaid obsession. She kept a diary about her experiences, and eventually, it ended up in a box of her possessions (including two necklaces, which may have been magical). Her great-granddaughter Claire, also a mermaid, discovered the box years later. She gave one of the necklaces to her friend Holly, who promptly became a mermaid herself, so this may have been what triggered Sarah's transformation. Sirena Sirena is Anna and Sarah's sister. She did not become a mermaid with her sisters, but instead found the magic shell in the ocean. She had always been darker than her siblings, and when she transformed, she became bent on ruling the ocean, not becoming friends with it. Sirena soon gained two mermaid comrades to help her gain power, and they became the Sirens. However, Sarah and Anna refused to be a part of the group. The Two Queens Two sisters who disputed which of them should rule the seas. At last, the evil queen created a magical diamond with the intent of flooding the Earth; somehow, if the ocean was bigger than its current size, her sister would lose control and have to hand the throne over. Her sister, however, shattered the diamond into twelve pieces. Apparently the evil queen had a child at some point, since it was prophesied that she would rise up in the body of one of her descendants to try again, and eventually did. Two former humans were destined to stop her, and when Enna and Marie became mermaids, they were given the job. "The White Mermaid" Fan-created name; the unnamed, white-attired mermaid who originally defeated the Black Mermaid. She was originally a human girl, but the battle with the Black Mermaid left her a mermaid for all eternity. Realizing that the Black Mermaid was returning, the White Mermaid turned Lucy into a mermaid, and passed on the mission to her. She has only appeared as a duplicate of Lucy in telepathic visions, on the grounds that this was the best form to communicate. Although she had years of experience and a talent for potion-making, she wasn't omniscient, and her ability to help Lucy and Jack was limited. The First Mermaids Once upon a time, when the world wasn't yet created, 4 mermaids with elemental powers were born from a weird light in no where. These mermaids wanted a home so they gave birth to Earth. But The evil Vampirah, Xarna ( Half siren, half vampire, half zombie) was jealous of what the mermaids created so started a fight. The mermaids decided to create other of they're similars and then humans and then turned into spirits that were going to reincarn into humans and then turn them into half mermaids by a full moon. Xarna and the other Vampirah's aren't defeated yet, but time has changed and this is a new era. A mythical new eraCategory:Mythology